


Let Me Get it Started at Chick-fil-A

by bellchime



Category: etards
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cheeseburgers, F/F, First Dates, Holding Hands, chick fil a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellchime/pseuds/bellchime
Summary: Margaret decides to ask her crush, Piney, out on a date to her favorite fancy restaurant: Chick-fil-A.





	Let Me Get it Started at Chick-fil-A

12:00 p.m.

Margaret is in her sex ed class, daydreaming about the girl she likes. She thinks about holding her, hugging her, stargazing with her. She's known piney for a year but never had the guts to talk to her. All Margaret wants is to ask her out and go on a nice date with her. Become her girlfriend. God, just even getting a smile from her would be bliss.

"Margaret!" Mr. Sicksnyne called. "Are you paying attention? I'm waiting for an answer." 

"Yes! I'm so sorry. What was the question?" she asked nervously. She brought in cookies for her class for the 100th time, and this is how she's treated? 

Mr Sicksnyne sighed, "How often does birth control work?" "I don't know, I'm asexual," she shrugged. The bell rang and she picked up her bag to leave class. 

1:30 p.m. 

Margaret shimmies out of her gym uniform into her FNaF shirt in the locker room when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and nearly screams when she sees that it's the girl of her dreams, Piney. Why would Piney approach her? Maybe she found out about Margaret's secret! She immediately starts panicking but still greets the girl. 

"Oh! Hi.... Do you need something?" She asked, praying that what she said didn't come off as rude.

"Uh yeah actually... I have a question," Piney replied.

"No, I have one for you."

Piney looked terrified, but Margaret is into that kind of stuff, so she continued with her request.

"Piney will you..... I mean..... Would you be interested in going on a date with m-"

"YES!" Piney yelled. She has been waiting for this moment since she first saw Margaret. When Margaret gave her a laced cookie that one time, that's when she knew when she was in love.

"Really?" Margaret gasped. "I don't really know where we would go, any ideas?"

"Chick-fil-A," Piney replied nonchalantly. Nothing was more important to her than Chick-fil-A. Not monkeys, not Margaret, not even drawing teeth.

"O-ok. Yeah, sure. Let's do it. After school do you want me to drive you there? I'll pay for everything."

"That.... Yes. That's perfect. I'll see you then." Then the bell rang and they went to their respective classes.

2:10 p.m.

Margaret couldn't focus in chemistry; she was just so excited about finally getting to go on a date with the girl she likes. Nothing like this has ever happened to her before, except for that one time she got asked out on a hot date by Lara the Fox (don't bring it up to her, she'll get really mad). Her teacher was wrapping up the lesson when the dismissal bell rang. Margaret dashed out of the classroom, down the hall, down the stairs, and outside by her car.

"Hi!" Piney yelled across the lot. She skipped towards Margaret. "Whoa, cool car. I love the colors!" The colors of the ace pride flag on her car are so beautiful in the bright sunlight.

"Hop in!" Margaret grinned. She opened up the door to the passenger's side and tipped her neon red fedora. "M'lady." Piney giggled and stepped into the car. Margaret couldn't stop looking at her toes through those sexy open-toed shoes.

"Nice toes," she blushed. Piney froze and replied with a weak "thanks" and almost starting crying. Why'd she say yes?

"So," Margaret said as she began to drive to their destination, "Are you Asian? I don't like that race. I wanna make sure before we take this to the next level."

"No, I'm Japanese," Piney laughed.

"Oh, good. So anyway, what's your favorite FNaF game?" Margaret asked. Piney didn't respond. They sat in silence for the entirety of the car ride.

2:45 p.m.

Margaret is awful at parking, so she decides to just take up two spots so she wouldn't hit any other cars. No one would bother to yell at her anyway because of her asexual car. 

Both girls hopped out of the car and walked into the Chick-fil-A without looking both ways while crossing through the parking lot to the front of the restaurant like most high schoolers do. 

"Hello, ladies! Table for two I'm assuming?" greeted the waitress. She had curly hair and brown eyes.

"No, table for three," said Margaret. The waitress and Piney exchanged confused glances. What is that even supposed to mean?

"Haha I was joking guys."

Silence.

"Anyways," the waitress started, "let's get you a table! I'm Jada and I'll be your server tonight." Waitresses and waiters had to say "server" because Chick-fil-A is politically correct. She led them towards a table in the back of the restaurant with a beautiful rose in a vase as the centerpiece. Next to it was a strong drink menu.

"Hey, what do you think you want?" Margaret asked.

"I'm thinking the gourmet chicken fillet with a lettuce garnish and creamy, white mayonnaise placed between two pieces of buttery, toasted bread," she smiled.

"Cool. I'm getting fries."

"Hi, girls! Can I get you something to drink?" asked Jada.

"No," said Margaret, "but you can take our orders."

".....Ok. What can I get for you?"

"Fries. She'll have a chicken sandwich."

"Got it, your food will be here shortly." Jada began collecting the menus and walked back to the front of the restaurant. Both of them watched her walk away and then made eye contact.

"Can I hold your hand?" Margaret asked. "Your hands are cool. They remind me of monkey hands."

"YES, OF COURSE!" Piney loved being compared to monkeys. They held hands across the table and said not a word.

3:00 p.m.

"Here you are!" Jada beamed while placing the food in front of each lover.

"I'm asexual," said Margaret.

"Me too. Enjoy your meal." After that day, Jada was never seen again. She quit her job to become a VA for Ouma.

Margaret poured the fries into her mouth and ate them all at once. She can't choke. She is God. Piney ate her sandwich with a fork and knife because she's a pussy.

After laughing and eating over the dirty table at Chick-fil-A, they head up to the register to pay for their meals.

3:25 p.m.

"Well, Piney, you're home now." Even though some things didn't turn out as planned, she didn't want to see Piney, the girl of her dreams, leave.

"I had a lot of fun. I'd love to do this again!" At that moment, Margaret felt her heart skip a beat and had a heart attack in the car. Piney ignored it and walked inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Margaret. Rest in Peace <3


End file.
